A conventional illuminating/retrieving apparatus is shown in FIG. 6, and there will be a complete illustration in the detailed description of the preferred embodiments, concerning the conventional illuminating/retrieving apparatus. The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional illuminating/retrieving apparatus.